


Caring for Scott

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [14]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Jaal has questions for Ryder. Scott is more than happy to provide the answers. Anything to stay awake and away from the nightmares. Luckily, Jaal has a solution.





	Caring for Scott

Jaal left the med bay still pondering what Lexi had told him. How would moving Ryder to his room make him rest easier? Didn’t it make more sense to stay in med bay? Maybe he should ask Ryder himself.

“Hey, Jaal”, Peebee called from the galley.   
“Hello Peebee.” He stopped in the doorway. He didn’t want to stay long. He still had to talk to Ryder before he went to bed. “Cora.”  
“Hello, Jaal”, said Cora. “You look confused. Anything I can help with?”  
“I have a question for the Pathfinder.”  
“He’s asleep. Can I help? Or can it wait until morning?”

Jaal remembered Liam telling him Cora had known the Ryders before they had left for Andromeda. Maybe she did know. He walked into the galley and sat down. “Lexi said something about Ryder that confused me. I wanted to ask him about it.”  
“Then Cora’s your girl”, Peebee said. “She knows everything. Especially when it comes to Ryder.”  
“Actually”, Cora said. “I don’t know much more about Ryder than the rest of you.”  
“I thought you worked with Alec.”  
“I did.”  
“So how?”  
“I knew he was newly widowed. I knew about Scott and Sara but all my information on them came from official records.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. I only met Scott during our last two training sessions. Sara, I met a couple weeks before. I had to drop something off to Alec at his apartment. She was in the kitchen making supper so Alec introduced us.”

“And Ryder was where” Jaal asked.  
“There somewhere. Sara had dished up two plates and was heading for the hall when Alec asked her why they didn’t eat at the table. She snapped that one shouting match was enough for the day. And to leave him alone for now. I assumed she meant Scott. Alec had said he'd failed as a parent to his twins when I first started working for him but that was the first time I actually believed him.”  
“Poor Ryder”, Jaal murmured. “Was this after their mother’s passing?”  
“Ellen died before I started working for Alec. I never met her.’

Jaal’s heart went out to the Pathfinder. No, to Scott. To lose his mother. A mother he was very close to, according to some of the other crew. And then to lose his father right after they arrived in Andromeda. The only relative he had left was his twin. And she was in a coma on the Nexus. A coma she might never wake from. Jaal had never had a vaasa-nar. But he knew those who had.

“Excuse me”, he said, getting to his feet. “I need to see the Pathfinder.”  
“He’s sleeping” Peebee said. “I think Lexi drugged him too.”  
“Actually, Pelassaria” SAM interrupted. “He’s not.”  
“Call me that one more time, SAM and I’ll-“  
“Not drugged or not sleeping”, Cora asked, slapping a hand over Peebee’s mouth.  
“Sleeping. He’s fighting the sedatives Lexi gave him.”  
“He needs the rest”, she insisted, standing up. “Especially after today. I’m going to-“  
“I’ll go” Jaal told her. “I wanted to ask him something anyway. I’ll send for Lexi if I need to.”  
Cora exchanged a glance he couldn’t decipher before sitting back down.  
“Okay, Jaal. Remember we’re here if you need us.”  
“Thank you.”

Jaal entered the Pathfinders quarters and looked around. A light had been left on in the sitting area and the window was undimmed, showcasing the beautiful Voeld night.  
“Go away, Lexi” Scott grumbled. He could hear the sleepiness in Ryder’s voice. Why would he fight the rest he so desperately needed even before today. Another question to ask him now that he was here.  
“I’m not Lexi.” He stepped closer to the bed, letting the door close behind him.  
“Jaal?” Ryder winced as he sat up in bed, his hand going to his bandaged side. “What are you...? I mean.” He cleared his throat. “Do you need something? Anything I can help with?”  
Jaal smiled. Even injured and in pain, Ryder still wanted to help him. It was one of the things he was coming to- No. He couldn’t let his thoughts go there. He didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. Or Angara Initiative relations. 

“I do have some questions, yes. I was hoping you could answer them.” He crossed the room and sat down beside Ryder. “That is, if you’re up to it.  
Ryder smiled at him, his eyes half closed.  
“Of course, Jaal. I always have-“He winced, his hand going once more to his side. “Sorry. Ask away.”  
“Are you in pain?”   
“A little bit. But I guess that’s expected with two cracked ribs plus.” He gestured to the colourful bruises covering his chest, stomach, and arm. “All the interesting shades I am right now.”  
“I think I prefer your normal colouring.’ He was surprised when Ryder’s cheeks turned a light pink colour. “Are you okay?’  
“Yeah, um... I’m...” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Good. I’m good. What do you want to know?”

“Doctor T’Perro-”  
“Lexi. She prefers Lexi, Jaal.”  
“Lexi then. She moved you from the med bay.”  
“She did.”  
“But you are still injured.”  
“No, I’m not. I’m totally-“He winced. “Okay. Still injured. But I don’t like med bays. Lexi knows I’ll recover better here.”  
“Why?”  
“Too much time spent in them. Sara’s the same way.”  
“Is this because of your mother?”

Ryder didn’t answer him. Instead he leaned back and closed his eyes.  
“Ryder?”  
“Still here”, he said, not opening his eyes.  
“I’m sorry if I-“  
“It’s okay, Jaal. You didn’t mean to.” A small smile appeared on his lips. “Just like Suvi.”  
“How long before you left?”

“Eight months. After dad told us about the Initiative, Sara and I wondered what would have happened if she had lasted until we left. Maybe she could have been cured here. But no point wishing for what could have been.” The smile disappeared. “Especially now.”  
“Ryder, I heard about what your father did and-“  
“No, Jaal.” Ryder opened his eyes. Tears glistened in them, unshed. “Please not now. Not tonight.”  
“I’m sorry. I’ll leave you to your rest.” He started to rise but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Please don’t leave”, Ryder pleaded. “I don’t want to... Don’t leave.”  
Jaal smiled as he laid a hand over Scott’s and sat back down.  
“Of course. I’ll stay if you answer one more question.”  
“I’ll try but I’m not promising anything.”  
“What don’t you want to do?”

Ryder sighed as he ran his hand over his face.  
“If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else? Not even Lexi?”  
“Ryder, if this affects your well being, Lexi-“  
“It doesn’t. Promise me, Jaal.”  
“Okay. I promise not to tell.”  
“I don’t want to sleep.”  
“Why?”  
“I just don’t want to.”  
“Ryder, please.” He grabbed his hand. “Tell me.”  
“Promise not to tell?”  
“I already did. I don’t break promises, Ryder.”

“Okay.” Ryder wouldn’t meet his eyes. He stared at their linked hand instead. “I have nightmares. Do you know what those are?”  
Jaal’s heart broke for the young man sitting beside him.  
“I do. Every night?”  
“Most of them. Can’t actually recall a night since we got here that I’ve gotten a full night’s sleep. Please don’t tell anyone.”  
Jaal could see how hard Scott was fighting to stay awake the longer he sat there. These nightmares of his must be particularly bad.  
“Care to share?”  
Scott smiled up at him.  
“Death. Destruction. Failure. The usual for an untrained, highly unqualified Pathfinder.” Scott gripped his hand tighter and shut his eyes.

“You might not have trained for this position but I believe you are more than qualified for it.”  
Thanks. But let’s be honest. Dad would have done a much better job than me.”  
“Maybe. But I don’t think he would have gained Evfra’s trust as fast as you have.” He smiled. “Or at all.”  
“That had a little to do with you. Maybe a lot to do with you. Thank you.”  
“Well, I... I only...” I was intrigued by you? You looked interesting? No. Better to change the subject entirely. 

“Why did you do that? Today, I mean.”  
“I did a lot today. You’re going to have to be more specific.”  
“You got injured shoving me out-“  
Scott opened his eyes and every thought left his mind. Scott’s eyes were mesmerizing in the moon light. They almost sparkled.  
“You’re part of my crew, Jaal. I just did what I-“He shook his head. “SAM, help me. Do something.”  
“I will not. You need the sleep. Stop fighting the sedative.”  
“Never.”

Jaal didn’t know if he could help stop Scott’s nightmares but maybe...  
“Scott, if I might offer-“  
“That’s a first”, Scott grinned at him.  
“What?”  
“My name. You’ve never called me by my first name before.”  
“I’m sorry, Ryder. I won’t do it again.”  
“No, I... I liked it. I like how your say it. I like how you do a lot of things actually.”  
Did he dare hope? Well, he would never know unless he tried.  
“I find you fascinating too, Scott.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yes.” 

He moved closer, his thigh brushing Scott’s.  
“Moving a little fast there, Jaal.”  
“Sorry?”  
“It’s a... Never mind.” He hissed in pain as he tried to lie back down. “Guess I’m sleeping sitting up now.”  
“Allow me.” He maneuvered himself and Scott, getting behind him before helping him lean back against his chest. “Better?”  
“Yeah”, he heard Scott sigh. “Side is no longer in pain. But now you’re stuck here with me.”  
“No where I’d rather be. Close your eyes, Scott.”  
“Kay. You going to keep the nightmares away?”  
“I will. I’ll keep you safe, Scott. I promise.”  
“Jaal...”  
“Yes?”

“Scott is asleep, Jaal”, SAM said.  
“Good.” He closed his eyes after loosely locking his arms around Scott so he wouldn’t fall off. “He needs the rest.”  
“He does. Thank you.”  
“For?”  
“Taking care of the Pathfinder. In ways I cannot.”  
“You’re welcome. But I’m not taking care of the Pathfinder. I’m taking care of Scott.”


End file.
